


A Black Wind Took You Away From Sight

by Cascalence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascalence/pseuds/Cascalence
Summary: Written from the heart.





	A Black Wind Took You Away From Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sighanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanide/gifts).



_Are you still there?_

 

It’s all he could wonder.  Was he still alive?  This person that had been his friend, that he’d been enamored with…that he’d never met in person.

 

At first, he simply had thought that he’d pushed too far, leaving his phone number in their little secret chat room.  But then his friend’s stories had stopped being updated, too.  He was left wondering…what had happened?  Had his friend simply grown disenchanted with their chosen fandom?  Or had he forgotten his password?  Maybe he, himself, had just pushed too much too soon.

 

Maybe it was something worse.

 

Maybe…maybe he was dead.

 

It had stymied his own writing, that dread.  But eventually, he learned to live with what would never be.  He mourned it, still.  Mourned never seeing his friend’s messages again.  Never knowing what had happened…it hurt.  But he never knew his friend’s real name.  Never got a chance to learn it.  There was no way to check on him.

 

It would never happen now.  That phone number he’d left for him?  He’d wound up losing it…switched carriers, from a pre-paid to a post-paid, and hadn’t been able to port it over in the process.  And their secret chat room?  The site had closed it down, so there was no way to give his friend a new one.

 

He missed him.  And some days, he felt that hole where his friend had been rather keenly.  But he was learning to keep going, to keep writing, to keep living.  What else could he do?


End file.
